


Wheat Fields, Vanilla Ice Cream, and the Colour Gold

by thegameisjawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisjawn/pseuds/thegameisjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Claudia Stilinski who took her son to his first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheat Fields, Vanilla Ice Cream, and the Colour Gold

_Her hair flickered and shone like warm sunlight, and the summer sky sat in her eyes._

_Claudia kissed her son on the forehead after they stopped at the rusty school gates. The sun bore down on the mother and her son, kissing their pale skin gently, like tiny sparks against their exposed arms and legs. "You ready?" She said, crouching to his height level. The small, skinny child shook his head softly, looking down at the hot dusty sidewalk. . "Aw, sweetie.." the freckled blonde sighed, "You have nothing to be scared of, okay? You gonna be brave for your mommy?" They stood quietly for a few moments, before the boy looked up at his mother's face and away from the sidewalk. Her blue eyes glowed, and paired with her gentle, yet goofy smile, they were a winning combination of sophisticated grace and gentle humility. He couldn't help but smile back at the unrivalled beauty of his mother. The school bell rang from the building behind the gates, causing Claudia to gasp in surprise, breaking her smile. "Oh god, you'd better go honey, your dad would kill me if you were late on your first day!" She said hurriedly. She grabbed her son's hand, and they quickly jogged to the entrance of the school, the boy giggling at the sudden change of pace. Claudia kissed her son on the forehead hastily and let her hand slip out of his as he hobbled up the sun scorched steps into the school building. "Try not to get into trouble!" The mother shouted to her son, whilst cupping her hands around her mouth, "I love you, Theodore!"_

_"Stiles, mom! My name is Stiles!" The skinny, freckled boy whined in reply as he turned back to face his mother. He hated hearing his first name, and much preferred to be called by his middle name instead. Even though he was running through the sun baked school corridor, he still could see a blurry moving image of his mother, all the her colours intertwining and mixing together.  She was wearing that old white dress that had the little rip the skirt, and those odd running sneakers that she would wear everywhere, because supposedly, 'they were the most comfortable shoes ever made, ever'.  She appeared to be waving in slow motion, her arm enthusiastically flailing back and forth. Her eyes and her smile beamed and glowed, and Stiles would often recall how they reminded him of the colour gold, and sunny wheat fields, and vanilla ice cream, and-_

 

"Stiles?"

The skinny, freckled man flew out of his daydream like a bullet being shot from a gun. He blinked in surprise at his tragically familiar surroundings, and his eyes began to water in the realisation that he was simply reliving a dream, a past event, a memory. "Stiles, are you okay? I-I can take the photo back if you'd like, I just thought you'd like to have it with you.. you know, to remind you of her." His father murmured softly, concern cracking into his voice. Stiles looked down at his hands, to realise that he was holding a small, crumpled polaroid of a woman. She had tanned skin, with small freckles dotted across her face and arms, like constellations. She was wearing a fresh white dress, and large, golden hooped earrings, hidden behind her brown swoops and curls of hair. Her eyes and smile beamed and glowed, and Stiles suddenly felt pieces of wheat lightly brush against his legs, and could smell the sickly sweet scent of vanilla, and felt golden sunlight kiss his forehead softly, just as his mother did. "It was taken on our holiday to Cyprus, before you were born.", the older Stilinkski began, shifting uncomfortably,  "That's why she looks so tanned, and, well, healthy.. She hated the tan, she preferred to be 'pale and interesting', as she used to say. I loved it though.. I always thought it made her shine, like, sunlight or something. Now I think about it, I don't know whether I actually ever told her that.."  Stiles' father suddenly grew very quiet. He looked up at his dad, wiping away the water marks on his own face hastily. He had to be brave. For her.

Stiles quickly rushed towards his father and wrapped his arms around him tightly, squeezing his broken frame as hard as he could. The sheriff inhaled quickly in shock, but soon sank into his son's arms, returning the hug with as much gusto as the weary,  heartbroken man could. 

They held each other for what seemed like hours, and for the first time in a long time, they didn't miss the sunlight so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i kno its super cheesy but idk i wanted to write fluffy stuff okay???


End file.
